Talk:TrackMaster
Personal opinion, something I’ve thought about posting for about 3 years now, and decided it was time. I feel like this page should be split into 2 pages, or even 3. Speaking as a former avid collector of Trackmaster, there were technically 3 generations. But this page stipulates otherwise. The first was the HiT Toys version, which were essentially the American Tomy original versions, but with the new track and some revamped or new designs of rolling stock variations in the 3 packs, and the remote control/talking (specialty engines) were completely brand new designs, with white runnings boards, redesigned bodies and different details, I.E, RC James, Percy, Thomas, Molly (Original) and the HOTR talking engines. This was the first generation of Trackmaster. While the original engines retained the standard Tomy design, newer engines were designed by HiT Toys, making them noticebly different and more detailed than the original Tomy engines. The flip faced characters showed the most prominent lift in quality of design, as characters like Toby, Percy, James and Thomas looked more true to their TV models in regards to detail, shape and design. Gordon and Percy were to be released as Flip Face, but plans were scrapped when Mattel decided to simplify the toy line upon purchasing it. The last 3 engines produced by HiT Toys were Hiro, Victor and Kevin. Charlie was originally designed to be produced by HiT Toys, as he was in the battery change brochure, but he was never released under the HiT Toys banner, and was pushed back and released under Fisher Price. When Mattel bought the line, and branded it as Fisher Price, this became the second generation. The original HiT Toys battery operated engines were stripped of certain details like white running boards, etc, but engines 1-6 received their appropriate stripes on their boilers, and all standard engines that received white running boards upon original release by HiT Toys and Tomy/Plarail, I.E, Arthur, Salty, Rosie, Hank, etc, had their white running boards stripped and they were the generally red or matched their chassis. All of the engines faces were updated, with pretty much the same expression, but noticeably different. Engines like Duck, Bert, Duke, Sir Handel, Donald, Douglas and others were slightly revamped during this time. Sir Handel received his correct black wheels, Donald, Douglas & Duck's body stickers were revamped, Donald and Douglas’ facial expressions were updated, Arry and Bert were released towards the end of original Trackmaster line with a AA single unit motor, rather than a size C separated one, as Paxton was released with this change. Diesel, Henry, Percy, James, Toby, Edward, Thomas also received this change. Gordon was the only engine not to receive it out of the original 7, as the line was undergoing the redesign for what is currently the 3rd generation. Trackmaster Revolution. The rolling stock for each generation is also completely different. While HiT Toys produced significantly more accurate trucks and carriages that matched the show, Fisher Price opted to just recolour the original Tomica World generic stock from the late 90’s, like the Caboose, the Box Car, the standard branchline coach and the basic open wagons. The only rolling stock that was themed was that of the see inside cars, the trucks and track packs, which under Fisher Price was just the trucks pack, (It was trucks and track under HiT Toys because of the updated track. All engine packs and truck packs came with half straights until Fisher Price took over) Then with Trackmaster revolution, the rolling stock was still the recolours of the original Tomica World rolling stock, however the vans were shrunken down further and all became the same size. This is why the page should be split up, like it has been for take along, take n play and collections. Unlike wooden railway which often revamped its models, Trackmaster has undergone 3 redesigns that were based on the companies that produced it, and only came about when the designs were being simplified for cost reasons. Like the die cast ranges, the line has been revamped the same amount of times to simplify production and reduce costs, and even though they might look the same, it’s because most of the promo photos on the Trackmaster page are incorrectly depicting promos from Fisher Price, as HiT Toys or “Original” when it’s the opposite and vice versa. Some even have the Tomy variant promos there. There are ways to tell apart between HiT Toys promos and Fisher Price promos, and even Tomy promos, but in the gallery, they’re all mixed in with each other, and are in fact incorrect. If you’d like to discuss this further with me, feel free, as I would love to be able to sort this out. I’m not on here very frequently anymore, so I’m not willing to spend time making these changes myself, but will happily advise on the changes that are required if desired. Ethan McKinley (talk) 12:47, February 28, 2018 (UTC) The link The link to the TrackMaster site is died. Phil564 (talk) 21:03, November 14, 2018 (UTC)